Tsroth
"Do not insult Me with questions. To look upon My feats is to know. Think not why. Accept. Submit. Only then will you earn the right to know." - All-Maker 12: 34-39, Iystratum Origine. Tsroth (ss-roth) is the most powerful deity of the Iystranis religion, and the father of the Child-Gods in both a literal and metaphorical sense. Different believers view him in a wide varity of ways; some as a faultless, glorious figure and others as a jealous, spiteful enemy to mankind. Myth states he is currently imprisoned, awaiting release at which time the end of the world will begin. Tsroth is the name given in the holy book Iystratum Origine ''and in most mainland settlements, but he is also referred to as Taklos (in Heyn and Ruthbock cultures), Seroth (among elves) or simply as The All Maker, Father, or The First. Appearance Though never fully described in the ''Iystratum Origine, Tsroth seems capable of being both an abstract concept as well as a creature, depending on what the situation requires. Throughout the creation myth, his body parts are referenced and he experiences emotions such as loneliness, frustration and fairness. He is also affected by things such as cold or darkness. In art depicting him, Tsroth is most commonly shown as a naked, muscular male with ten hands, holding representations of his Children as well as workman's tools and an hourglass. Some artists give him the features of a bird, such as wings or a beak, as birds are associated with royalty in Iystranis civilisations. Personality Even from Tsroth's most loyal worshippers, it is agreed that he can be a cold and unforgiving deity; quick to punish and move on without accepting excuses or considering mercy. Even with his own Children, he acted in the most direct and objective way to solve their messes, even if it cost others dearly. Tsroth is methodical and authoritarian. Despite this, he is not unfeeling. There are many examples of him displaying jealousy, most notably of which drove his Children to imprison him so that they could continue to rule over the mortals without worry of his perfectionism. Despite being credited with the creation of all things, Tsroth is considered one of the most passive gods and only acts in a reactive way. Tsroth does not interact with the mortals, in fact there are incredibly few mentions of him even acknowledging their existence other than when he destroys large populations for the sake of keeping his Children in line. Responsibilities and Domains In the Iystranis religion, Tsroth is credited with the creation of the Child-gods, the deities who then went on to create the Spheres of Iy. He is the one who set time in motion and began The Great Commission - life and purpose. As the Godhead, his responsibilities are mostly in being the overseer of The Great Commission, but aside from this, it is his Children who bear most of the duties owed to mankind's existence. In Heyn and Ruthbock culture, emphasis is placed more in the feats of mortals encountering or besting the gods, or ascending to celestial importance themselves. As such the Gods are viewed more as rivals. Tsroth, or Taklos as he is known in these cultures, is not seen as the head god of the pantheon but instead an equal to his Children, who considers himself above both deity and mortal alike. In this context, Taklos is seen as a representation of tyranny and trial. Domains * Creation * Control * Destruction * Time Followers The First Circle A passive group, it is the only widely recognised and accepted sect that focuses primarily on the worship of Tsroth. In wider Iystranis worship, Tsroth is considered an antagonist who grew too power hungry. The First Circle, however, acknowledge that though Tsroth could be cruel, he should still be respected and praised as the creator of The Great Commission. Their worship focuses on appeasing the angry Godhead by giving him prayers and praise that appreciate the glory of existence. The aim is that by appreciation and flattery, Tsroth will be placated when the time of his release occurs and he will withhold the prophesied end of the world. Though Tsroth is unpopular to other Iystranis followers, The First Circle is considered a group with good intentions and are allowed to worship freely. Brotherhood of Tsroth Unlike The First Circle, the Brotherhood of Tsroth is declared an evil cult. It is one of the oldest religious groups and has had waves of success and failure since written history began. The goal of the Brotherhood is to undermine the Child-gods and all worship of them, with the ultimate hope being that when Tsroth is released, he may destroy them and get revenge for their betrayal in imprisoning him. The doctrine of the Brotherhood is that Tsroth was wrongfully sealed away, and that the Child-gods must pay for their disobedience towards their Father. The Brotherhood consider the Spheres to be corrupted because of this act, and that the only way to make things 'pure' again is to destroy this world and allow Tsroth to create a better, more obedient one. Because of this, Brotherhood members have been known to commit heinous acts to disturb the peace: ranging from child indoctrination to all out massacres at Child-god temples. Though they come under the name of Brotherhood, the group does not organise as one specific entity and instead anyone with motivations that align with the general goal of freeing Tsroth and/or undermining the Child-gods can claim they are part of the Brotherhood. This makes dealing with the cult very difficult for law enforcement and can make their acts almost impossible to predict.Category:Religion and Folklore Category:Characters